


Death by Cat

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Series: Death by White Fluff-Balls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But whatever, Cas likes cats, Fluff, M/M, T for SUPER minor swearing, according to my friend, like it's only one word, no real relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Castiel brings home a cat





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this would fit in the canon whatsoever, but my friend's prompt was in the bunker (haven't gotten to that part yet *sweats*) so that's where it will be!

Cas had brought home a cat. A cat. Was he trying to kill Dean?

Dean glared at the fluffy monstrosity that curled around his friend’s legs and watched him with wide blue eyes. It kept staring at him and it wouldn’t stop.

“Dean, you’re not going to win this one.”

Dean whipped around and scowled at Sam whose arms were full of groceries and considered pushing all of them out of his arms. Because he was a freaking adult, that’s why. 

“Win what?” he growled instead. Sam rolled his eyes at him, carefully stepping over a sleeping Cas’s feet and putting the bags on the counter. 

“A staring contest with a cat. Or an argument with Cas about giving the cat back,” Sam said oh so matter-of-factly. Stupid law student, thinking he knows everything.

“Yeah, well you can sho-” Dean tried to yell before a sneeze overtook his body. Actually, it was sneezes, in the plural. Because cats are stupid. Forget Satan, the world will fall because of cats. 

Sam patted him on the back sympathetically but Dean knew for a fact he was snickering on the inside and swatted at him. Before he could land a hit, Sam was dancing away. 

“Jerk!” he called over his shoulder.

“Bitch.” Dean yelled back. He settled back into the couch because the fluff wouldn’t let him move to his room. It stood in the way. And it was still staring at him.   
So Dean stared back.


End file.
